oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Diablo-14
}} is a fan character created by MagnumDong6969. resides in the Destiny universe. Diablo-14 is a Male Exo Guardian in the Destiny Universe who works with a small Fireteam composed of him, a Human, and an Awoken. He also works with his Ghost, a creation of the Traveler who has brought him back to life. Diablo-14 began his life in the Golden Age of Humanity, in which the Exos were created a few hundred years prior to the Collapse. Like all Exos, Diablo was originally human, and had his consciousness downloaded into a mechanical body to either save his life, pay off his debts, or for a trans-humanist reason. Due to being resurrected as a Guardian, Diablo himself does not know why he became an Exo, but has a fair idea. During Humanity's collapse from the Golden Age, Diablo had died at the doors of an Ishtar collective facility on Venus. He was later resurrected 15 feet underground in a small pocket of Vex machinoformation. The Exo was reanimated as a Titan, a class of heavily armored warriors that fought as the tanks of the Last City's Vanguard. As he was reanimated, he encountered a powerful Vex Mind, from a race of infinitely many machines from across multiple timelines and realities. The Mind informed Diablo that it and other members of the Vex Collective had supposedly assimilated the knowledge about his past, before he became That Which They Cannot Simulate, or a Guardian. Diablo's Ghost countered, with her voice in his head, that he shouldn't trust the Vex as far as he could throw them. Nonetheless, Diablo-14 would still crave answers to his creation as well as his true origin, spending six months on the planet scavenging weapons and armor, and three more on researching his origins near his place of death until he encountered another Guardian, who said he should go to the Last City instead of wasting his time finding "his old self," because the City needed him. Diablo agreed but declined a ride that was offered to him off-planet, desiring a ship of his own. In order to be outfitted with proper weapons and armor, and not simply ones he had scavenged from the Ishtar Sink on Venus, Diablo-14 hijacked a Fallen ship, a race of four-armed beings that were also inhabiting the second planet in the solar system, one of his many battles that he would have to fight against them. His Ghost plotted the coordinates to Earth, to where the Traveler was. Upon arriving on Earth, Diablo was surprised to see a large moon-like object hovering just above the surface of the planet. Diablo-14 is an Exo, meaning that his appearance is that of a human-like machine from the Golden Age. However, Diablo's own appearance is that of a demonic visage. His "skin" is matte black, with slight silver accents that outline his jaw, his chin, and his mouth. Diablo's mouth is strong and angular, with his chin jutting slightly upward over his upper "lip" that overlaps underneath his lower jaw, giving further impression of an inhuman, but human, appearance. The lights on Diablo are a deep red, especially in his mouth area, which flashes as he talks. His eyes are also a deep red, and do not flash when he talks, but are capable of movement in order to see as well as a human, if not better. To complete the demonic appearance, Diablo has two large ridges that come along the top of his head, and jut out into six inch-long horns. Diablo's armor and overall build has the same consistency of all Titan-class Guardians. He has a swept-back helmet, a tall and muscular build, thick, almost bulky shoulders, and massive fists, in addition to a Titan "mark" that hangs around his waist and protects his thighs. Diablo's armor is the Pandion Type-1 setup, with the "God of War" armor shader, giving the primary dark blue colors a dark shade of blood red, and the neon green colors a maroon pigment, and the normally gray accents of his armor an even darker blood red. Diablo's chest armor is a single, large and protective plate on his chest, with a larger protuberance of armor directly over his "heart" and to redirect energy blasts away from what would be a human's vital organs, as well as a collar built for a similar function to deter attacks away from the neck. Additionally, the armor consists of another, more flexible layer along the abdominal region of the chest armor. The armor has a blood red metallic color for its primary color, and a maroon stripe down the left side of the center protuberance of the chest, in addition to another maroon marking on either side of the chest below the pectoral muscles, and wrapping around the backside to the shoulder blades. Along the abdominal region, the armor is a darker shade of blood red. In addition, the armor possesses a red and white stripe on either side of the plating. The helmet of the armor is characteristically swept back, and is surprisingly squared and block-y compared to other Titan armor configurations. The helmet has a "spoiler" on the back of it, that reaches approximately one and a half inches above the back of the helmet, and appears to be a very dangerous grapple point, but Diablo has stated the "spoiler" breaks almost the second one attempts to grasp it. The helmet has maroon lining the jaws and upper cheeks, as well as the side of the head, while the center pieces are blood red. The helmet additionally has a single stripe running in an arrow pattern straight down the middle of the face. The gauntlets and shoulder pauldrons of the armor are symmetrical in design, unlike the legs, and outline the broadness of Titan shoulders. The pauldrons have a distinct symbol of interlocking teeth on the front of them, that protect the front and rear of the shoulders. The part of the armor that protects the "humerus" "biceps" and "triceps" of Diablo-14 is a simple, square piece of armor that provides protection from heavy blows. The vambrances of the armor are seemingly simple fibers of armor that protect the user from kinetic as well as energy-based blows. The gauntlets of the armor cover the back of the hands, and on the left hand, two finger guards reside on the index and ring fingers, possibly to provide more force in certain areas of the fist when it comes to punching. Most of the shoulder armor is maroon, while the vambrances are blood red, and the gauntlets are also maroon, with certain accents being a darker blood red. The leg armor, unlike the rest of the setup, is an asymmetrical design. The left leg has the heaviest set of armor, with a rectangular plate that protects both the front and exterior side of the thigh, and angles out and away from the body to deflect glancing energy blows. The bottom of the cuirass features slightly thicker armor. The left thigh and left shin armor both feature two signature and noticeable maroon stripes running vertically down the front of the leg, the cuirass secondary stripe is towards the inner thigh, while the secondary stripe on the greave is towards the outside. The right leg armor features a lighter armoring on the thigh, possibly in order to rely on the left side for protection while Diablo shoots his weapons in firing stance. The shins on both sides both feature a round, bucket-looking surrounding of the knee, with a trapezoidal kneecap guard. Despite his demonic visage as well as intimidating Titan stature, Diablo is actually somewhat friendly and personable to anyone he meets. Like most Titans, however, Diablo-14 is strong-headed, willed, and hardy in battle. Often, Diablo will openly challenge enemies as large as Cabal, in order to provide distraction for his less durable comrades, showing that he has few regards for his own personal safety, but much less concern for the enemy's life. Despite the tough exterior, Diablo, being an Exo, is extremely intelligent and capable of the same emotional and intelligence levels as an ordinary human, if not greater. Diablo is also a combat genius, due to being a Titan, and is able to plan out entire attacks and strike patterns in his head. He is also a capable pilot, able to fly through asteroids and orbiting wreckage with ease. Diablo's values are very militaristic, and also believes another war with the Darkness is inevitable. * Incendiary Grenade: '''Diablo is capable of putting forth a grenade using the Light from the Traveler and his Ghost. The grenade is explosive, as well as sets fire to his enemies. It is an ability granted to his Sunbreaker subclass. * '''Sunstrike: '''Diablo uses the Light from his Sunbreaker subclass to deliver a deadly and incinerating punch. As long as Diablo gets a kill with the Sunstrike, he can punch with it indefinitely. * '''Hammer of Sol: Diablo summons flaming hammers with the Traveler's Light, so powerful it creates "sunspots" that are too hot for his enemies to handle. If Diablo stands in a sunspot, he gains an over-shield and his ability lasts longer. Each Hammer of Sol is thrown and reloads once it reaches its target. * Titan Strength: '''Diablo-14 is an immensely strong individual, and is capable of delivering powerful blows and lifting very heavy objects. * '''Hand-to-hand Expert: '''Diablo-14 is very capable when it comes to fighting opponents in close quarters, especially the four-armed Fallen species. * '''Auto Rifle Master: '''Diablo-14 uses a fully automatic assault rifle as his primary firearm, with exceptional skill at close to mid-range combat. * '''Fusion Rifle Master: Diablo uses a fusion rifle, an energy-based and burst-fire weapon reverse engineered from enemy species. It must be charged up before it can fire. Diablo mainly uses the weapon in close range. * Rocket Launcher Expert: '''Diablo uses a large, 2-magazine rocket launcher to deadly effect against large groups of enemies and vehicles. * '''Capable Pilot: Diablo-14 is capable of performing maneuvers that others would have difficulty with. * Diablo is a mechanical being and is not biologically related to anyone. However, Exos are capable of reproduction with other Exos. * The Guardians: '''As a newly resurrected Guardian, Diablo-14 pledged his life to serving Humanity and the Light. ** '''Titan Vanguard: '''Diablo-14 chose the Titan class of Guardian, and dwells among them. ** '''Jesse Swailes: '''Diablo-14 considers Jesse, a Hunter class of Guardian, to be one of his closest friends. ** '''Thet Zihesh: '''Diablo considers the Awoken Warlock to be his next closest friend, though only because he has known her only recently compared to Jesse. * '''Future War Cult: '''Diablo is loyal to the Future War Cult since he believes that the Darkness will return, and that war with it is inevitable. * '''The Fallen: '''The Fallen are a four-armed, bipedal, and insect-like race who are pirates, scavengers, and nomads. The Fallen are believed to have previously possessed the Traveler prior to Humanity. Since their defeat by the Humans at the City, they have resorted to scavenging the Cosmodrome in Old Russia. They primarily occupy Earth, Venus, and the Moon, with limited numbers on Mars and living in the Reef. Though they are enemies, Diablo wonders if peace and cooperation is possible since they and Humanity share a similar past. * '''The Hive: '''A grotesque and "impossibly ancient" species, the Hive serve the Darkness directly, and are therefore enemies of the Light and the Traveler. These creatures are despised by all of the enemies of the City. The Hive primarily occupy the Moon, but some are seen on Earth. * '''The Vex: A mostly mechanical and network-minded species existing outside of time, or possibly reality itself, The Vex indirectly worship the Darkness, and are capable of running simulations parallel to reality that are capable of predicting real-world events. However, Guardians are entirely unpredictable to them, but they are still extremely dangerous. The Vex primarily occupy Venus and Mars, and have a limited presence on Mercury. * '''The Cabal: '''A large, 800-pound, rhinoceros-like species that make up a militaristic empire. The Cabal are at war with the Vex on Mars, and have turned Mars and Phobos into fortress-worlds, and brought the moon closer to the planet somehow. * 14 is a reference to the Creator's favorite number. * 14 is likely the number of times that Diablo has had his memories wiped, the same way other Exos have numbers following their names. * On the Destiny Wiki, another .wikia website, it states that the Pandion Type 1 chest armor is made of "shock-tempered aerofoam" which implies that a flimsy or non-durable material by today's standards can be tempered to be nearly invincible centuries into the future. * Additionally, the Pandion Type 1 Helmet is made of layers of rubber and synthetic fiber, further showing the superiority of otherwise weak materials in the Destiny future. * Diablo's Kestrel is Warlock-made, unusual for a Titan to utilize. Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Male characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Destiny characters Category:Robots Category:MagnumDong6969's characters Category:Soldiers Category:Characters with super strength